Talk:Siege Devourer
Old Mac would love one of these ;) [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 05:59, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Emotes So far I've only seen the "/dance" emote to do anything. anyone else find something? : Forgot to sign >< MasterSaji 08:57, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Who cares?!?!?! God damn this thing is fun! Crank up hardcore music and fire balls of death at Charr!!! A Perfect Circle works nicely as theme music =)--Darksyde Never Again 23:23, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::LMAO this is great! 85.81.126.123 01:47, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Solo Charr with this, only problem is how to get it. System Of A Guild 03:06, 1 September 2007 (CDT) How do you mount it? How does this compare with a junundu? --Blue.rellik 05:53, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :To mount it, just do the Ebon Vanguard quests and it'll give you access to it eventually. Though i can't remember which quest exactly gave me the access to the devourer. As compared to Junundu: *Pros: It can go anywhere, Junundu can't. It has a speed buff which can be quite easily maintained. It has a much more active and better dance. It has a ranged skill with an AoE damage and KD. It has a PBAoE skill with damage and KD that doesn't require adrenaline. When it dies, you're simply ejected rather than having to wait for someone to come rez you. It has two different attack animations, one ranged, one melee. The view will get all cinematic and move into a dramatic position while fighting. *Cons: I'm not sure, but i think you can only have one person in it at a time, i did this with hench, so i may be wrong. Its emotes are more limited than Junundu(from what i know) It has fewer skills. The get in and get out time is twice as long. The self heal is pretty limited. The only ranged skill causes exhaustion, which is real bad since from what i can tell, there's no set energy for it, if there is, it's only 25. Health is only 1000, compared to Junundu who have 3000. Its skills aren't nearly as devastating as the Junundu skills(which doesn't really matter since the Charr are in smaller groups and a lot weaker than Awakened). Speed Buff isn't as huge or noticable. Apart from those listed, there really aren't many differences. It's a big giant thing that you go around and kick ass in. But Charr homelands are much nicer looking than sulfurous wastes =)--Darksyde Never Again 09:59, 1 September 2007 (CDT) This is coming from someone who doesnt have nightfall..yet..Siege Devourers KICK ASS71.222.47.119 03:52, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Pushbiscuit Seal of Approval Skill bar bug A potential downside bug...I was in Ursan Blessing mode when I climbed into the Siege Dev and when my energy ran out I lost all the siege skills and had my normal skillbar back. I couldn't get out of the SD and I couldn't do much with it. I was just a really big, really slow tank. Damage The page says it does 35-40 damage on hits, but I always seem to do a flat 55 with an axe or sword equipped, 40 with (non-max) daggers and a bow. Haven't tested anything else.67.87.113.101 19:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :That would be consistent with the Junundu - whatever weapon you have equipped, regardless of attribute points, you do X flat damage. This means that using the craftable "Charrslaying Sword" or such would be great. (T/ ) 19:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Edit confict, eh. Anyways, hmm, I'll need to change it then. I was the one that added those numbers, but I was only using a few weapon types; Scythe and Daggers do 35, Staff does 40. Anyone else wanna test the full gambit? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm always using my max daggers and doing flat 40s every hit, however it is a 15^50, and 15% of 35 (the number you gave) happens to be 5, which would add up to 40. perhaps mods of weapons (aside from those affecting health and energy) also have an impact, as is suggested by this? I'd check with a charrslaying 15^50 to see if those modifiers work, but i don't have one >.< --Ayaname Wolf 23:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Using a Smiting Rod in a Junundu allows you to do double damage to Undead with normal attacks, so I am guessing that maybe some mods carry over to the Siege Devourer too. Probably, that means your best weapon for a Siege Devourer is a Vampiric 15^50 of Charrslaying... (T/ ) 23:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::In response to Ayaname's daggers with the 15^50, I used the 5-5 brass knuckles and still did 40 a hit. EDIT: Ok, for my 55s from an axe and sword, I forgot that the axe has 15^50 and is customized, which would make the damage 54, assuming base is 40, but I'm still getting 55. The sword has 15% in a stance and is customized. Will be testing a charrslaying momentarily.67.87.113.101 13:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Bow with 15^50, 40 damage vs Charr. Bow of Charrslaying 20%, 40 damage.67.87.113.101 13:47, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::From the looks of it, the damage and range is set based on the weapon type, while damage type (element and whatnot) might stay in effect. Charr are weak to Cold damage, I believe; try a cold damage staff, and/or an Icy martial weapon. ::::::Damage is always set, so %-based increases don't matter; health and energy are the same way, with Fortitude and Insightful mods making to difference. Effects like Zealous will gain energy and effect the regeneration; Vampiric won't steal health, but still causes degen. Sundering might be worth testing as well, but I don't think the damage is affected by armor anyway. ::::::I think that's about everything, right? Few things that need testing, but that's about it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:33, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Resetting the indent. From what I've seen so far the standard attack damage seems to be armor ignoring, since I do 55 damage with my sword no matter what I hit. It actually makes Bite somewhat useless against warriors as that's not ignoring armor and ends up doing about 38 damage versus them. -Gildan Bladeborn 13:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Exactly. I save the Bite for getting myself into melee range (I use ranged weapons as the Devourer), or use it on casters (does a lot of damage to them). :I just want to start a quick list-off of damage, on the different weapon types. Feel free to add to the list if you've got the info, I'm currently only adding damage ratings I've personally seen in action. Box below. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) damage ratings "Once The Devourer has low health, a charr melee attacker will come out of it. " Can someone explain this note? I got the impression that the Siege Devourer was a living creature that you ride, not some sort of mechanized thing that carries Charr around inside it too. Or is this just vandalism. (T/ ) 19:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT)